The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a metal tire bead.
Metal tire beads normally comprise an annular bundle defined by a single length of wire wound substantially into a coil, and having a first and second end located along the inner and outer periphery of the bundle respectively.
Bundles of the above type involve several drawbacks. Firstly, the bundle comprises an outer turn, which is free with respect to the rest of the bundle and incapable of absorbing any stress; and secondly, the discontinuity in thickness at each end of the length of wire forming the bundle undoubtedly results in uneven mass distribution about the rotation axis of the tire.